Sunday Afternoon with Aunt Grey
"Sunday Afternoon with Aunt Grey" is an Extended Universe thread written on April 16, 2016. In-universe, it takes places a week after "Need a Friend." Summary Full Text Havelock: '10-year old Havelock was bored. Even with several siblings, Havelock found himself bored by their imaginary games. Wandering outside, he saw his aunt Grey sitting in the field beside Shadow. She had come to visit suddenly a week ago, and was clearly upset about something back home. He was too young to understand what what bothering her, so instead of trying to understand, Havelock decided he would try and cheer her up. Walking over to her, he flash a toothless smile at her. “Hiya aunt Grey! Whatcha up to?” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey was busy adjusting the saddle on Shadow’s back when she heard Havelock approaching her and asking her what she was doing. She looked up and sure enough there was Seasick’s eldest son looking up at her with that precious toothless smile of his. The Chief could only smile at him as she replied. “Well, I was just about to take Shadow for a flight for a little while, Havelock,” she said. '''Havelock: '“Oh, cool!” Havelock beamed. “Shadow is such a pretty dragon. I bet she’s super fast too!” 'Grey Bergman: '''Shadow crooned happily as she turned around to face Havelock and nuzzled his cheek. The Chief of Haligan Island laughed at the sight between her dragon and her nephew. “She appreciates your compliment, Havie,” she said. '''Havelock: '“I’m still learning dragonese from mom and Uncle Furious, so.. i think i can communicate with Shadow.” Havelock said, petting Shadow. “D’you know how to speak it, aunt Grey?” 'Grey Bergman: '“A little bit,” Grey said nodding as she scratched Shadow on the head. “Your mother actually taught me some dragonese during our time in the rebellion.” Suddenly, just from watching Havelock and Shadow, she had an idea. “Maybe you can show me what you have learned…up in the air if I take you for a ride on Shadow…?” she added playfully. 'Havelock: '''Havelock’s eyes grew wide with excitement. “Really?!? You’ll let me fly on Shadow? Thanks aunt Grey! I’ll teach ya everythin’ i know!!!” The young boy shouted, dancing in the spot. '''Grey Bergman: '''The Chief laughed at the boy’s excitement. “Well come on, then,” she said gently patting Shadow on the back. “It’s a beautiful day, which gives us a lot of time to fly for as long as we want to.” '''Havelock: '“Alright!!!” Havelock yelled excitedly. He quickly hopped onto Shadow’s back and gripped the reigns. “I’m ready! I’m ready! Let’s go!!!” 'Grey Bergman: '“Alright, alright,” Grey said laughing at Havelock’s enthusiasm. “Let me just make sure it’s okay with your mom, okay? And then we’ll get going.” She then turned to her Night Fury. “Don’t take off yet. I’ll be right back.” With that, she went over to the house and poked her head in through the front door. 'Seasick: '''Seasick was in the kitchen, just cleaning up after lunch when she heard the front door open. “Havie, is that you?” Seasick called, not turning to see who it was. '''Grey Bergman: '“It’s only me, Seasick,” Grey called out. “I’m going to take Havie for a ride on Shadow today! Is that alright?” 'Seasick: '“Oh yeah, that’s fine.” Seasick said. “Just make sure that he actually holds on… he likes to let go when you’re really high… it’s quite worrisome..” 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief couldn’t help but chuckle at her best friend’s worry over her son. “Don’t worry,” she said. “Shadow and I will keep an eye on him.” '''Seasick: '“I trust you.” Seasick said. Outside, Havelock was getting more excited by the second. “So how fast are we going to go?” Havelock said to Shadow in dragonese. '''Shadow: ''“As fast as your mother and Grey think suits you best, Havelock,” ''Shadow crooned in reply.'' '' “We’ll be back soon,” Grey said to Seasick from the front door. Havelock: '''“Well, i hope that means fast!!”' Havelock replied. “C’mon aunt Grey!!!” '''Grey Bergman: '''After saying her farewell to Seasick, Grey immediately closed the front door and turned her attention back to Havelock and Shadow. “Alright, alright,” she said laughing. “Hold your horses, Havie!” Shadow immediately lowered herself to allow Grey to get on with Havelock in front of her. The Chief took Seasick’s warning to heart and wrapped an arm around Havelock while using another to hold on to the reigns. “Alright, buddy, hold on real tight,” she said. '''Havelock: '“Aunt Grey, I’ve flown on a dragon before.” Havelock said. “I’ve flown on uncle Furious without a saddle. I’ll be fine!” Grey Bergman: '“I know you will,” she said ruffling his blonde hair, “but I’d feel a lot better knowing that you’re safe. Shadow is faster than Uncle Furious.” '''Havelock: '“Well…okay.” Havelock replied. “I guess I’ll follow your rules, since this is your dragon and you’ve been doin’ think longer than I have!” 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey smiled and kissed Havelock on the top of his head hugging him tightly grateful that he was going to listen to her. She then looked at Shadow who was waiting for her rider’s command and smiling a toothless grin with excitement splashed all over her face. “Alright, girl, let’s go!” Grey said happily. With that command, Shadow immediately took off into the sky above them. 'Havelock: '“WOOOOHOOOO!!!” Havelock yelled as they rose high into the sky. The house was now a tiny little figure below and the air was much colder as the trio rose higher and higher. 'Shadow: '''Shadow let her tongue hang out of her mouth as she flapped her wings as hard as she could through the clouds that scattered across the sky. She never grew tired of flying with Grey. It had been something they shared since the two of them were children, and now they got to share that special something with Grey’s children and now one of Seasick’s children. She loved listening to Havelock’s cheers as she maneuvered about through the sky careful not to hurt the boy. Chief Grey could only laugh as she held onto Havelock as tight as she could as Shadow moved from side to side in the vast sky. It felt so good to fly for fun again, and this time, they had all the time in the world. “What do you think, Havie?” she asked loudly over the roaring winds. '''Havelock: '“This is amazzzzing!!!” Havelock shouted back, the wind blowing his hair everywhere. “You’re so lucky to get to do this every day!!” Even though he was high above the clouds, the young boy wasn’t scared at all. In fact, he was having the time of his life. “Can w do this everyday for as long as you’re here??” The boy asked his aunt. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey beamed from ear to ear as Havelock asked the question as she looked down at him. “Of course, we can, sweetie!” she replied to her nephew. “I would love that!” '''Havelock: '“But maybe.. can we keep it a secret between the two of us?” Havelock asked, looking up at his aunt. “’Cause if the others found out, they’d wanna do this to, and… well… that would give us less time to hang out… and it would tire Shadow!” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey raised an eyebrow at her nephew. It was a bit odd that he would want to keep this a secret from his brothers and sisters. Of course, he cared about Shadow’s well-being, but Shadow was a pretty strong dragon. She could… The Chief then raised both eyebrows and quickly smiled once she figured out the real reason. Havelock wanted her all to himself. He wanted this to be something only the two of them could do together, and…who was she to deny him that? She could find other things to do with his siblings, but this would only be something she would do with Havelock. After all, they already shared a birthday. What’s the harm in sharing a dragon flight every now and then? “Of course, sweetheart,” she said. “After all, we wouldn’t want poor Shadow to be tired, would we?” she added playfully. '''Havelock: '“No, we definitely wouldn’t!!” Havelock replied happily. Looking down below, the island looked so small. “Hey, Aunt Grey, d’ya think we can swoop down and hang out in the forest near the house? We usually go explorin’ with dad, but today he’s busy at the docks…” 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief looked down on the small island and squinted. Sure enough, there was Ellidi at the docks working hard to provide for his family. Grey couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he was such a good father and husband, and once she realized that she still didn’t answer Havelock’s question, she turned back to him smiling even more. “Sure thing,” she said. “Show me and Shadow where to land.” '''Havelock: '''Havelock looked down at the island below. There near the house was a small forest, one that the kids would always visit. “Right there, in the opening!” Havelock said, pointing to a clearing in the middle of the forest. '''Grey Bergman: '“Okay,” Grey said looking at the clearing. Maybe there was a new dragon Havelock saw one day, and now he wanted to show her. This should be interesting. So, she gently patted Shadow on the head telling her to land in the clearing. Shadow quickly turned and flew down to the clearing and landed on all four feet. “So, you mind telling me why you wanted to land, Havie?” she said as she dismounted Shadow and helped Havelock down to the ground. “New dragon?” 'Havelock: '“Ah, um well… no…” Havelock said quietly, looking down at his feet awkwardly and beginning to turn red. “I wanted to come here to… because… because I wanna make you smile again!” 'Grey Bergman: '''Chief Grey’s face fell as she looked at Havelock with great confusion. Although…she had a feeling that she knew exactly what her nephew was referring to. She got down on her knees. “Honey, whatever this is, I appreciate it,” she said, “but you don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine.” '''Havelock: '“I know I’m just a kid, but I can tell your upset over somethin’.” Havelock said, looking her straight in the eyes. “You came here a week ago, alone and crying. You’ve never done that. And all this week you’ve been off on your own alone, without mom. I mean, I know she’s busy but she’s usually always with you whenever you’re here.” He paused to take a breath and then continued. “Mom’s usually always happy to see you, but I’ve noticed that she hasn’t been since you arrived. She’s got this serious look to her. Somethin’’s wrong. Whatever’s bothering you, I want to try and make you feel better. Just… tell me how, okay?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey stared at Havelock for a minute completely stunned by Havelock’s maturity. It was amazing how this child knew exactly what to say and when to say, and he was clearly right. As much as she tried to put on a brave face the whole time she had been here, what happened to her…was still eating her alive, and she could tell it was a burden on Seasick as well trying to figure out how to make things better. No matter what Grey did, as soon as she remembered what happened to her…the pain was still there. “Havelock,” she sighed before continuing, “you have to understand. What I’m upset about…there’s nothing anyone can do to fix it. It’s…sort of on the permanent side.” '''Havelock: '“But there’s gotta be a way to make you forget about it!” Havelock pleaded. “There’s gotta be something that can take your mind off of it! You can’t always think about it!” 'Grey Bergman: '“Havelock, please, listen to me,” she said. “Sometimes, bad things happen, and you just can’t forget about them. You can move on, and eventually…” she paused, “you hope you will feel better and that it won’t hurt so much anymore. But you just can’t forget about them.” 'Havelock: '“Then…then why did you even bother coming here!?” Havelock said, tears coming to his eyes. “You thought… that by coming here… you’d be able to forget about your problems… But that’s not possible is it?” 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief’s brown eyes widened at Havelock’s sudden outburst. Her heart broke seeing the tears in his eyes, but she was just so stunned by the boy’s sudden outcry…the anger in his voice. He rarely got angry, especially at her. She wasn’t sure what to say next, especially when she felt so guilty. He was clearly trying to help, but she wasn’t letting him. He clearly felt helpless and wanted to do something to help…just like his mother. That only made her feel more awful. “Havelock…I…” she began. She sighed yet again as she knelt down. She could barely look him in the eye as she looked down on her hands. What could she possibly say after her nephew’s outburst? “You’re right.” '''Havelock: '“What are you gonna do?” Havelock sniffled. “If I can’t make you better, and if my mom can’t… what can anyone do?” 'Grey Bergman: '“I think…maybe…the way to start making me better…is to know that…I can’t forget what happened to me,” she said, “and that it’s wrong to try to run away from the past. I just need to slowly…accept that it happened and move on.” She then looked up and smiled at Havelock. “And maybe…with the help of my favorite nephew and everyone who loves me, I can get better.” 'Havelock: '''Havelock smiled slightly at his aunt then turned away and sighed. “No.. no I think you’re right. I shouldn’t be the one tellin’ you to feel better even if you don’t. It’s not fair to you. It’s selfish of me…” '''Grey Bergman: '“Selfish? You?” the Chief asked playfully. “Let tell you something, kiddo.” She gently took him down to sit on her lap…like he used to do as a baby. “You are the most unselfish kid I’ve ever met. You went out of your way to help me feel better, even when you didn’t know what was wrong with me. You are a very good person, Havelock…and I’m sorry I’m not making things easier for you…and your mom.” 'Havelock: '“I just want to make you smile again.” Havelock said simply. “But… if you don’t feel like it, then you don’t have to.” 'Grey Bergman: '“I may not smile again right away, Havelock,” she said, “but that doesn’t mean that I won’t…or that I shouldn’t start trying.” She really did want to feel better…to go back to normal. While she might not go back to being completely normal…before this tragedy, there was no reason to not try to regain some sort of normalcy again. “See, when you’re sad over something, sometimes even the smallest thing can help heal the wounds.” 'Havelock: '“So, will flying make you feel a bit better?” Havelock asked, looking up at Grey. “Little things… will slowly help?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded smiling at him. “Exactly,” she said. “It’s not good to forget about the wound because when it’s left untouched…it will only get worse until it infects you, but…” she paused as if she was having this realization herself, “when you put a little medicine on it each time, eventually it will get better. The scar will still be there, but it won’t hurt so much anymore.” '''Havelock: '“Yeah, that makes sense!” Havelock said. “It will take some time then. So don’t rush. For now just focus on getting better, and eventually you will!” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled for one split second. “Come here, you!” she said pulling him into a headlock and gave him a noogie. '''Havelock: '''Havelock laughed and tried to pull away from Aunt Grey. “So, can we go flying again now?” He asked, flashing her a smile. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey laughed as well, but as soon as she calmed down, she looked at Havelock curiously. “Are you sure?” she asked gently. She felt bad because he really seemed he wanted to show her something. '''Havelock: '“Y-yeah… I think mom would get worried if she didn’t see us in the sky…” Havelock said awkwardly. “Unless… do.. d’you think you can keep a secret?” '''Grey Bergman: '''The Chief furrowed her eyebrows together in concern at her nephew’s hesitant question. He had never asked her something like this before. What could he possibly want to keep from Seasick? Could she promise to do that…not knowing what the secret is? “Well, honey, that would have to depend on what this secret is,” she said. “You can tell me anything that you don’t want your mom to know, but there may be some things I would have to talk to her about.” '''Havelock: '''Havelock giggled slightly. “You’re so serious aunt Grey. It’s nothing serious. I just wanted to show you the place were Eydis and I stake out and wait for wild dragons to show up!” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey widened her eyes slightly and breathed a huge sigh of relief as she placed a hand on her chest. “Oh, thank Thor,” she breathed. “I’m sorry, sweetie. I wasn’t sure what to think about that question. Of course, you can show me. I would love to see it.” Shadow could only roll her eyes at her rider’s seriousness. ''“Don’t worry, Havelock,”''she crooned.'' '''“She’s always worried about something.”'' 'Havelock: “Then I won’t tell her that we sneak out!” '''Havelock whispered to Shadow. Quickly running into the trees, Havelock gestured for his aunt and Shadow to follow him. '''Grey Bergman: '''Chief Grey quickly followed him with Shadow in tow as they all ran into the trees trying to keep up with the ten-year-old. “Havie, sweetie, slow down!” she said. “I don’t want to lose you!” '''Havelock: '“I’m right here!” Havelock called out. The young boy was standing around a small fort like structure, where small twigs and branches were piled to make walls. “See? This is where Eydis and I hang out!” 'Grey Bergman: '“Oh, wow!” she said smiling. “Havelock, this is amazing!” She walked around checking out the structure of the fort that her best friend’s son and daughter made. “You both did such a great job!” Shadow sniffed the fort and nuzzled the boy’s cheek repeating Grey’s last statement. 'Havelock: '“Hehe, thanks! Dad helped out a bit too, mostly with the bigger branches.” Havelock said. “Now, it’s just a place where we hang out.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Well, it seems like a very nice place to be together,” the Chief replied. “You two hang out here often?” 'Havelock: '“Yeah, whenever Eydis and I don’t have to babysit, we come here.” Havelock explained. “There are days where we all come out here and have a picnic too. But mostly it’s just the two of us… and uncle Furious.” 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief got down on her hands and knees and looked inside the fort careful not to do anything to bring it down. “It looks very cozy,” she said. “This reminds me of a blanket fort Warren and I once made in the rebellion and the ones my dad and I did when I was little.” '''Havelock: '“What did you guys use your forts for?” Havelock asked. 'Grey Bergman: '“Well, Warren and I did it to cheer ourselves up one night during the rebellion,” Grey said as she gently backed out of the fort to look at Havelock. “My dad and I used to do it whenever I got scared or something.” 'Havelock: '“Heh, that’s pretty nice.” Havelock smiled. “Building forts and staying in them are good ways to feel safe.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey chuckled as she dusted her hands to get rid of any dirt. “They sure are,” she said. “Do you guys get to see any dragons out here?” '''Havelock: '“Not really.” Havelock replied, walking back out of the forest. “ mean, there are a few small dragons, but nothing out of the ordinary for this island. You’d have to travel to another island to see different ones.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Ah, I see,” the Chief replied as they walked out of the forest with Shadow. “Well, maybe one of these days we can go and explore another island, you and me.” 'Havelock: '“That sounds awesome!” Havelock yelled. “Of course, we’d gotta get the okay from mom, but I’m sure she’d be okay with it!” 'Grey Bergman: '“Well, I don’t see why she wouldn’t be,” Grey replied as they came closer to the clearing where they landed. “She was okay with me taking you for a ride on Shadow today. I’m positive she would be okay with us going on a day trip or something.” 'Havelock: '“I think you’re right.” Havelock said. “I don’t really think mom trusts a lot of people, but because you and her have been friends forever, she trusts you with us.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Well, of course, she can,” the Chief said cheerfully. “I would do anything to protect you and your siblings just as I would protect Sven, Dagny, and Kari.” She then paused as she once again placed a hand on her stomach. “I’m just glad I can at least protect you guys…” she mumbled under her breath. 'Havelock: '“That’s why you’re the chief!!” Havelock beamed up at her. “You always do whatever you can to keep everyone safe… But… I think sometimes you forget to keep yourself safe too?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey raised an eyebrow at Havelock not expecting his statement…or question. “What do you mean, sweetie?” she asked. '''Havelock: '“Well, you are always working, working, working. Never stopping.” Havelock said awkwardly. “Mom mentioned once that your always tired at the end of the day… I think she means that you forget to take care of yourself?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey chuckled and shook her head at the thought of Seasick telling her kids that she overworked herself. In truth, she did sometimes, but only when she really needed to. Sometimes, she would return home very late at night after her husband and kids were already fast asleep. “Sometimes, I do,” she said, “but other times, I really need to keep working to help the people of my village.” '''Havelock: '“But…” Havelock stopped and sighed. “I’m too young to understand adults but… you’re human. You can’t always be running around… You’re gonna wear yourself out! Uncle Furious is a mighty dragon, but he can’t be flying around all day either. He’s gotta rest just like humans… so you should too!” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled at her nephew and knelt down next to him giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I appreciate the concern, sweetie,” she said, “and I promise I’ll try to take better care of myself.” '''Havelock: '“So.. can we go flying now?” Havelock beamed up at her. “I’m glad we had this talk. But I don’t think I’ll mention it to mom… I’m sure she’s all over you about this anyways!!” 'Grey Bergman: '“Of course,” Grey said. She then crouched down in front of Havelock and gestured to her back. “Care for a piggy back ride until we get back to the clearing. The trees are too thick for Shadow right now.” 'Havelock: '“A-are you sure?” Havelock asked, hesitantly. “I’m not a little boy anymore Aunt Grey… and, well… you’re not… exactly young… no offense…” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey gave the most deadpan expression she could muster up at her nephew as her Night Fury laughed at the boy’s comment. “Hey, I may not be as agile as I used to be,” she said to her nephew and dragon, “but I bet I can lift you up just fine.” '''Havelock: '“Fine.” Havelock sighed, and then hopped up on Grey’s back. “But if you get hurt… it’s gonna be your own fault!” 'Grey Bergman: '''She would be lying if she said that she was expecting the weight of the 10-year-old boy on her back, but she couldn’t let Havelock see the strain in her face. She would never hear the end of it. She attempted to stand up, but her knees began to shake as she tried to pull them up to her feet. Although, it was getting harder and harder. “Okay! Okay!” the Chief finally shouted. “You win!” She had no choice but to let Havelock slide down her back. “You’ve gotten heavy over the years, kiddo.” '''Havelock: '“See? I told ya!” Havelock said. “I can’t be a dragon tamer or sailor if I’m a skinny twig now can I?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey laughed as she ruffled Havelock’s hair. “Of course not,” she said. “We need stronger dragon tamers and sailors.” '''Havelock: '“Once I’m old enough to fly on a dragon alone, I’m definitely gonna visit you!” Havelock beamed at Grey. “I’ll visit you constantly!” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey beamed as she got down on her knees again and hugged Havelock tightly. “I would love that, sweetie. We could fly on Shadow all day and every day, and I bet Sven, Dagny, and Kari would love having their cousin over for a sleepover or something.” '''Havelock: '“That’ll be so fun! Imagine me with my own dragon!!!” Havelock laughed. “And maybe by then Dagny and Sven and Kari will have their own dragons too!” 'Grey Bergman: '“Perhaps, they will,” she said. “I met Shadow for the first time when I was your age. Sven, Dagny, and Kari probably won’t be too far behind.” 'Havelock: '“Weren’t you scared when you first met Shadow?” Havelock asked as they walked through the forest. “Night Furies are suuuper rare, and dangerous… I’d be pretty scared even if Uncle Furious was with me.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Oh believe me, I was. It was the first time I had ever encountered a dragon, especially one like a Night Fury by myself,” Grey replied as she walked next to Havelock thinking on that day that seemed like an eternity ago. “I was so scared that I backed up into a river and almost drowned, but thankfully, Shadow saved me.” She paused smiling at the memory of her hand touching Shadow’s snout. “And then the rest was history. We became the best friends, right, girl?” Shadow crooned in reply as she nuzzled Grey’s cheek happily. 'Havelock: '“Wow, that’s pretty cool!” Havelock said. “I’ve always been around dragons… since mom is a dragon tamer… I wanna be just like her when I’m older!” 'Grey Bergman: '“Well, maybe someday, you will be,” Grey said, “and maybe I can help you. I managed to train a Night Fury, didn’t I?” 'Havelock: '“Yeah… If I ever need help, I can ask you too!!” Havelock smiled at Grey. 'Grey Bergman: '“Of course, you can, buddy,” she said wrapping her arm around her young nephew. “You can ask me for anything.” 'Havelock: '“Anything huh?” Havelock gave a mischievous smile. “What’s your limit?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey gave a mischievous smile in return as she got down on one knee so that she was at Havelock’s level. “Hmm, depends,” she said. “What are you thinking of?” '''Havelock: '“Well, I’m not sure yet. Ya gotta gimme some time to think on it!” Havelock laughed. “But really, I’m glad I’ve got you Aunt Grey… to depend on.” 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief smiled as she hugged her nephew close. “I’ll always be here for you, Havelock,” she said. “Always, and I’m glad I’ve got you to depend on too.” '''Havelock: '“I’m glad we had this talk.” Havelock said. “Now we can spend the rest of the day and the week having fun!!” 'Grey Bergman: '“You bet we can start right now!” Grey said as she stood up. “There’s plenty to do while I’m here, and you get to decide what we can do first!” 'Havelock: '“Okay! Well, let’s get through this forest and get back into the sky!” Havelock yelled happily. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded and continued walking. “You’re exactly right, kiddo,” she said. “Come on, the clearing should be not too faraway right now.” With that, they continued to walk through the forest to get to the clearing where they first landed. '''Havelock: '''Once they reached the clearing, Havelock looked up in the sky. The sun was still shining brightly, and there was more wind. “Seems like a great time for a lazy flight!” Havelock smiled at his aunt. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey looked up at the sky realizing that it seemed to clear up some more while she and Havelock were in the forest with Shadow, and it was quite a difference from how the weather was when she first arrived here a week ago. “You’re certainly right,” the Chief replied ruffling her nephew’s hair. She then turned to her Night Fury. “Come on, Shadow, we’re going back up.” The Night Fury gleefully pounced in front of Grey and Havelock and crouched down allowing them to mount her. '''Havelock: '''Mounting Shadow, Havelock’s excitement grew. “Well, since Shadow is your dragon… and you are visiting… I think you should decide where we go, Aunt Grey!” Havelock said. '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey smiled as she mounted her dragon after Havelock with him sitting right in front of her on the saddle and thought about the possible places they could visit today. Finally, an idea came to her. “Why don’t we take a flight around the island?” she finally suggested. “Maybe we can wave to your dad while we’re up in the air.” Category:Events Category:Extended Universe Category:Seasick Category:Havelock Category:Grey Bergman